Pokemon Platinum: A Twinleafshipping story
by MelodicOceans
Summary: This game has a few more surprises... Rated T for later stuffs!
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note: HAAAAAAIIIII GUYS! = ^_^= I'm soooo excited because this is my first fanfic ever! Hopefully you guys like it as much as I do! It would have been great if you could have a human partner that follows you for the entire storyline! Oh well…maybe in the remake!**

**Prologue**

The wind howled loudly through the night in Twinleaf Town. This made Dawn cover herself completely with the blanket that she was clutching. She never did like storms. They were loud, persistent, and hard to ignore…just like her best friend, Barry.

Dawn had met Barry about five years ago at the Twinleaf Festival. She had seen him singing with an Exploud and the combination of sound made it almost impossible to ignore the spectacle. What surprised her about the whole thing is that he outright finned her for laughing at the performance.

"_**I saw you laughing! Now pay up!" Barry demanded angrily.**_

_**Dawn rummaged through her pockets and was only able to pull out a Poke ball which she had found a few days before. "Uhm…here." she put the Pokeball in his hand. After staring at it for a moment, he gave it back to Dawn.**_

"_**I can't take Pokeballs! That isn't money!" he scowled with a slurred tone. To Dawn, he seemed to be speaking faster with every word. It took all her attention to understand what he was talking about.**_

"_**So…how much do you want?" she asked. **_

_**Barry crossed his arms and grinned at her. "**_**10 million**_**!"**_

"_**WHAT?" Dawn almost fainted at that number. "I can't even count to twenty!"**_

_**Barry scoffed at her, with a grin still on his face**__. __**"I can! Wanna see?" he asked, as though he had forgotten about the entire incident.**_

After that day, Barry would come over every day, even if he wasn't invited over…or if the doors were open. That boy had way too much energy…and that's what amazed Dawn about him. She remembered how his dream would slowly turn into a goal.

"_**I'm going to become the world's greatest Pokemon trainer and don't you forget it, Dawn!"**_

_**She giggled softly which made Barry blush in flustered fury. "What's so funny? Come on Dawn, I'm gonna have to fine you if you don't tell me!"**_

_**Dawn finally stopped giggling but still looked like she could explode into another fit. "You have no Pokemon, Barry! How can you be the greatest Pokemon trainer without Pokemon? I mean even your dad said that a trainer can't be a trainer without his Pokemon."**_

"_**My dad is always right…" Barry thought for a moment and then bolted with only one thing on his mind. "I'm gonna catch myself a Pokemon! See you later!"**_

_**Dawn stood with a dumbfounded expression. She hadn't moved an inch before she saw Barry dashing back. Her eyes widened as Barry came closer without even slowing down. "Barry! Sto-"**_

_**THUD!**_

_**Both of them ended up on the floor, dizzy and in pain. Before Dawn could react in anyway, Barry sat up and crawled over to her. "Dawn…where do you catch Pokemon?"**_

_**That boy has too much energy for his own good.**_

**Author's Note: That was pretty short but I felt that I needed to do that. The first chapter is going to be much longer, promise! ^_^ Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The way the story looked when I posted it looked so strange! D: No need to worry though! I'm bound to learn how to fix that soon enough**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Twinleaf Town - Route 201**

"Pokemon are by our side, always, I hope you will understand the meaning of those words." A gruff and low voice from the television spoke. The voice talked in such a way that it would sound as though it was speaking directly to Dawn. "Wow, Professor Rowan is really something!" she leaned in closer, enthusiastic to hear more from the Professor.

After a good five minutes, the announcer came on. "That concludes our special program, 'Let's Ask Prof. Rowan!' Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week, same time!" Soon the next program, 'Diary of a Poke Romantic' began by playing back scenes from the previous episode. "Oh Julie! Can't you see that Zack is the one for you?" "Zack…? Nah, I wouldn't think so. Besides, Falkner said that he would be waiting for me at his Gym! I have to get to Violet City as soon as I can!"

Dawn sighed in discontent, seeing as this was last week's episode. She stood up from her seat and only took a step before she began hearing crashes and screams coming from downstairs. Rushed steps came up to Dawn's room.

A blonde boy carrying a brown bag opened the door. "There you are! Hey, Dawn! Did you just see the TV?"

Dawn smiled. "Hi Barry! As a matter of fa-"

"Sure you did! Prof. Rowan's that really important guy who studies Pokemon, right?"

"It's called a Pro-"

"That means he must have lots and lots of Pokemon. So, if we ask him, I bet he'd give us some Pokemon!"

"Maybe…but don't you think-"

"Oh, hey! Is this new?" he rushed over to see the PC before looking back at Dawn. The huge grin on his face turned into a dumbfounded expression. "Uh...Where was I? Oh, right! We're going to go see Prof. Rowan and get some Pokemon. I'll be waiting outside, ok? If you're late, I'm fining you 10 million!" Barry ran back down the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"Oh boy…" Dawn grabbed her hat and put a roll of bandages into her pocket. "I'll be in debt for a million lifetimes if I don't stop being late!" she opened the door and ran down the stairs where her Mom was, almost crashing into her. "Dawn, be careful now! If you're looking for Barry, he already left. I don't know what it was about, but he sure was in a hurry!"

"I can only imagine…he looked pretty hyped up! I wonder what so exciting about meeting the Professor…"

"You know how impatient Barry is. He took off before I could even ask what it was about. Or why he kicked open the door…" Dawn's mom smiled nervously before waving Dawn off into the town.

"Remember not to go into the tall grass, sweetie!" she called out to her daughter, but Dawn was already gone.

It was a very brisk day, unlike yesterday. The few puddles that were on the ground were now frozen resulting in Hazard Signs everywhere. Many people waved while Dawn walked on by, heading towards the road.

A tall and tough looking guy stepped on Dawn's path and looked down to her. "Hiya, Dawn. Barry was looking for you but he got tired and went home. A miracle, huh? Why don't you go check out what's wrong with him?"

"Thanks, Ronald! I'll go see him now!" Dawn turned around and ran over to Barry's house.

She knocked on the door and a lady around her mom's age opened the door. "Oh, hello Dawn! Come in! Barry had ran out of the house and only a moment later came back running home. He's upstairs right now." The lady opened up the door even wider to let Dawn in. She walked up the stairs and down the hall. When she reached Barry's door, she touched the knob and opened it slowly.

"Come in Dawn!" Barry called from inside. He was sitting on his bed, with his brown bag carefully set next to him. Dawn stepped into the room and spun around to see everything inside and then jumped onto the empty part of Barry's bed. "Wow…this is the first time I ever came in here! It's…"

"Awesome? Cool? Both?"

"No, its…just what I had expected!" she sat up on the bed.

"I don't follow…" Barry shook his head and quickly turned to Dawn while putting his hands on her shoulders. "Dawn…wait right here! I gotta give you something!"

Dawn blushed deeply as Barry got out of the bed. _ "He's never gotten that close to me...wait! Why am I caring? Am I blushing?"_ her thoughts began to rush and mix together as Barry walked to and began to rummage through the closet.

"Aha! Here it is!" Barry grabbed a pink bag and threw it at Dawn. "Use this to hold the Pokemon! It was the biggest thing I could find so you'll just to ask Professor Rowan for small Pokemon-" he looked over to Dawn whom was spaced out. "Dawn…?" Barry snapped his fingers until Dawn came to.

"Hey Dawn, what was that about? Oh hey, Dawn! I'm going to see Prof. Rowan! You should come, too! And quickly! Oh, jeez, forgot something! Why don't you head over to the road, Dawn? I'll meet out in route 201!"

Dawn nodded and ran down the stairs. "I'm leaving now Ms. Palmer! Bye!" she shouted on her way out the door.

Barry's mom walked to the open door and saw that Dawn was almost out of sight. "Not her too…" she sighed.

After a few minutes of dashing, Dawn had finally reached Route 201. "My shoes are ruined! Mom's going to be steamed!"

Barry caught up to Dawn at that very moment. "Too slow!"

"But-"

"All right! Let's get moving to Prof. Rowan's lab!"

Dawn gave Barry a stern look. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Don't go into the grass, right? No worries! No problem!" he paced back and forth until he suddenly got an idea. "It doesn't matter that we don't have any Pokemon. Trust me on this one. You know how wild Pokemon jump out when you go into tall grass? So, what you do is, you scoot over to the next patch of grass before any wild Pokemon can appear! It's totally foolproof!"

"Not everyone is quick enough to dodge an aerial ace, Barry! Shouldn't we think about this?"

"Already thought out, Dawn! Just stick close to me and we'll be fine!" he reassured to her before taking a few steps back. Barry leaned forward eagerly, ready to dash. "On your marks..."

"**Hold it!**"

* * *

**A.U: Chapter one is done! ^_^' I wasn't going to release this chapter until Saturday but since the next episode of Pokemon in Japan just came out today, I thought it was a good opportunity! I won't spoil it for you guys though! Until next chapter!**


End file.
